


B L U E      (Alternate Universe)

by Geeks4Squeaks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adorable, Alternate Universe, Bees, Blue - Freeform, Castiel is different, Castiel/Dean - Freeform, Cute, Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Castiel - Freeform, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fanfiction, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In Character, Innocent, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, Other, References to Supernatural (TV), Repair, Romance, Space AU, Supernatural - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, cas, castiel - Freeform, castiel x dean - Freeform, dean and cas - Freeform, deanwinchester - Freeform, haha - Freeform, hologram, it's 2 am, no mary sue, prompt, request, soft, space, supernaturalism, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeks4Squeaks/pseuds/Geeks4Squeaks
Summary: PROMPT: Dean's ship gets hit in an asteroid belt so he finds a derelict space station to dock at and make repairs.Cas is the lonely AI on the ship. He's very curious about this new visitor.





	B L U E      (Alternate Universe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChurchofDmitri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurchofDmitri/gifts).



> This fanfiction is dedicated to the Church of Dimitri. Check out depressionisgucci and churchofdimitri on Instagram for more... I pinky promise you won't regret it ;)
> 
> PS: I listened to this while writing this story (intense:) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4F7sdy2rZws
> 
> But if you'd like to follow along with some cool space background music, there is also this (not intense, pretty chill): 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wLwxmjrZj8

The soft sound of beeps and rings echoes in Dean's head, creating a soft melody paired with the pounding in his head.

Thump. Beep.

Thump. Beep.

Thump. Beep.

Several lights flash overhead, casting distressed red and orange lights across Dean's resting figure. Dean groans as the ship lurches to the side, accompanied by the sound of rocks hitting and scraping the side of his ship. That was enough to wake Dean.

Dean sucks in a breath, wincing as sharp pains rack his head and body. He brings his calloused hand to his temple where a small strip of blood trails down the side of his face and onto his dark uniform. He curses under his breath and sighs, wiping the blood away with ease. He only then notices the flashing lights around him, putting two and two together. Injury plus flashing lights and unfamiliar noises were not a good sign.

The straps and buckles began to feel tight around Dean's chest as he claws the restraints from himself, gasping for breath. Dean only ever uses the seat belts if it was a last minute emergency. It takes a few moments for him to regain his full awareness and memory as he catches his breath and rises from his chair. Dean scrambles towards his control panel, pressing various buttons and flipping switches with purpose. He raises his apple-green eyes to the scene outside of his ship.

"Son of a bitch..." Dean hisses, watching as the once clear starry galaxy was no longer in front of him. He had entered an asteroid belt, hundreds of ashy grey rocks circling around him, tearing his ship apart in a slow, messy manner. At a distance, an asteroid belt would be a beautiful scene, in its own terrifying way. Bits of diamond, rocks, dust from other galaxies all swirling about in a chaotic fashion all while simply looping around, forever. It was a magnificent wonder. But in the middle of such a conundrum was not a beautiful scene.

Another horrid screech of metal being demolished sent Dean into action. He scans outside once more, spotting a station past the flurry of rocks to his left. He didn't know if said station was hostile, armed, abandoned, or else wise, but he did know that getting out of this mess and getting repaired were his first priorities. He will deal with those other possibilities later.

Dean grabs a hold of the dual thrusters, sitting back in his chair again. He didn't bother buckling up again, it was no use. If he had gotten himself into this mess without the seat belt, he could do it again getting out. Dean exhales gently, thinking briefly about his brother, Sam, back home. Safe and sound. He shakes the thought and replaces it with focus.

Dean shoves the thrusters forward, sending the ship soaring forward and Dean backward against the leather seats. The warning beepings and flashing lights increase, blaring into his ears. More and more bits of rocks and dust cloud the thick glass in front of him, scraping against the sides of his ship.

"Come on, Baby," Dean whispers to his ship. She was a powerful ship, old, yes, but refurbished into something Dean had grown to love. He trusts his ship's capabilities and life to no end, he would die in Baby if he could. It is his prized possession.

The ship continues to fly forward, shaking and writhing through the mess of the asteroid belt. Dean's jaws clench as he steers his ship to the side quickly to avoid a massive asteroid. If he had hit it, he would have been done for. And just as the blaring alarms and turbulence increased further, making Dean think for a split second he had doomed himself, it all quiets and stops. The pounding of rocks against Baby ceases and the gentle, floating bliss returns. He sighs in relief, letting the thrusters go as he flexes his hands. His white knuckles were now returning to a healthier color. He makes a mental note to increase his shield capacity when he returns home.

The ship drifts forward, toward the station he had been aiming for. The closer he got the more Dean observes the ship. It was an absolute wreck with its siding almost completely torn off, no lights or heat readings detected even. An abandoned, derelict space station. Luck was definitely in his favor today... or maybe not considering he had ended up in an asteroid belt, completely off his intended course. Earth. Home.

Baby was now even closer to the station, nearly clipping the side of it. Dean activates the 'anchors' which are simply strands of metal ropes that latch onto a ship or planet so that the ship won't drift from him. Dean stands and makes his way to the back end of the ship where the exit is. He checks his gun which hangs at his hip along with a flask. You know. In times of need. He casts his bag of supplies over his shoulders and tightens his straps. Dean presses the button on the top of his uniform collar and an oxygen bubble springs forth, encasing his whole head. He takes a deep breath, checking one last time to make sure he has everything for boarding the station. Lastly, he gives Baby a gentle pat of appreciation before opening the door and letting space surround him.

Dean grabs a hold of one of the anchor strands to use as a guide as he pulls himself toward the station door. His body is weightless as he floats to the railing of the station. By now, his ship has already been pressurized and cleansed so it could be breathable with Earth-like gravity. The beauty of all this fancy technology... And of course Baby. Baby was awesome.

Dean pulls on the station door only to be surprised that the door opens quickly, with ease. Dean's brow furrows, his unease growing as he enters the abandoned station. The door shuts behind him with a brash groan, ridding him of any light. Dean grabs for his gun quickly, aiming it directly in front of him into the void. Someone or something had closed that door. Dean then fumbles for the flashlight.

The flashlight.

"Dammit," Dean hisses, of course, he forgot the flashlight. The one thing he really needs. Fear grips at his chest, threatening to spill out, but Dean keeps it together. He's been doing this sort of thing for nearly twenty years now, dying was not one of his fears. But the thought of never seeing his younger brother again, leaving Sam to think he had been abandoned- the thought tore at Dean's mind. That was the only thing that really kept Dean alive and well throughout the years of his pillaging and contracts. Again, he shook the thought- he needs to focus. 

Suddenly, lights flicker on above him, their fluorescent glow causing him to blink several times to adjust to the lights. Another second and the air around him began to grow tight, pressurized. Gravity systems. Dean would have sighed in relief - if it hadn't meant that someone else had activated the systems. Dean steadies himself as his feet touch the metal flooring, raising his gun once more. His oxygen bubble automatically fades into his uniform collar. Though the lights still flicker above him, Dean is able to make out his surroundings well. 

It's like a regular space station with white walls, metal flooring, several buttons and levers which shouldn't be touched. Several doors lay ahead of him, all sealed tight. One of these rooms most likely has quarters for the crew, a cafeteria, perhaps? But a storage and control room is what Dean mostly wants. If he were to make it back home again he needs to do some serious repairs to his ship, or else he is stranded here for the rest of his days.

"Anyone aboard?" Dean shouts, his gun stilled in his hands. "My name is Dean Winchester, my ship really needs some TLC." Dean greets silence, which makes him just as uneasy. He takes several steps forward toward the rightmost door, gun still raised and determination set on his heart. The lights suddenly die again, making Dean whip his head around for any threats. A low hum and a soft whir take over the silence before the lights return, dimmer this time.

"Hello." A deep, gravelly voice says. Dean flinches, gripping his gun tighter. "I c-cc-c-" the voice is abruptly overcome with static and the lights flicker once more.

"You're cutting out, I- I can't hear you," Dean comments, lowering his gun slightly. The power dies once more, but this time Dean doesn't react with such unease. It only takes a few moments before the power returns, lights flickering once more.

"Take the left door," the voice speaks. Though low and rough, the voice sounds oddly inviting. But one cannot be too sure.

"Why? What's there?" Dean asks. "I just need some parts and I will be on my way, I promise. I don't want any trouble." Dean says defensively. It's true, Dean doesn't want trouble, but being a bounty hunter in space, better known as a 'Hunter,' was hard. He was bound to get himself wrapped up in all sorts of trouble. He just didn't feel like trouble today.

"Past the left door is where you will find the con-t-tt---tro-" static takes over the voice again, and the flickering lights dim considerably. Dean squints to make his way over to the left door. He only hesitates a second. This could be a trap. Whoever was beckoning him could very well take his ship and haul ass out of this place. Maybe not that well with the damage Baby took, but still, the thought made Dean's heart skip a beat and not in a good way. He dismisses the thought, though. His ship scanners didn't pick up any heat signatures and this place was way beyond saving or repairing. It was no use. With that, Dean turns the metal wheel on the door. 

The door gives a long wail and groan as it swings open. It hadn't been used for a while. The voice did not return, so with no direction, Dean carefully made his way down the open hallway. The lights still flicker gently, but the closer Dean gets to the end of the hallway and door the louder the hums and whirs grow. He peers inside the door at the end of the hallway.

Darkness. Of course, he was greeted with darkness. Dean sighs, beginning to turn on his heel before the voice pipes up again. 

"That door," the gravelly voice confirms. Dean bites his lip, it was worth the shot, right? Dean turns his attention back to the door before grabbing the door handles and pushing. This door took more effort to open than the last few doors. He shoves the door open, groaning as it swings open. 

"Alright. I'm in," Dean comments loudly into the darkness. The lights turn on, brighter than any of the lights before. Dean blinks a few times and rubs his eyes. This place was indeed the control room. It held several different panels with hundreds of buttons, way too advanced even for Dean. The place was fairly intact with only a few visible wires hanging from the ceiling and sputtering sparks every now and then. Pieces of metal and what looked like a repair bench sat in the corner along with sealed metal crates. 

"I'd like to talk to the person behind that mysterious voice now," Dean grumbles, taking his gloves off and setting them on an empty panel. "You can come out, I don't bite," Dean smirks gently at his own remark.

"I am not a person," the voice returns; a gentle correction. Before Dean can throw a sarcastic phase or a smartass comment, a blue hologram appears in front of him. It's blurry at first before glitching back into focus. In front of him, a transparent blue hologram stood. The man, or hologram rather, stood slightly shorter than Dean with a long trenchcoat and what looked like a suit beneath it. The hologram's face was pleasant enough with soft eyes, small stubble, and dark hair. Or so he assumes dark hair, the hologram was completely blue. He even had a gentle smile as if welcoming Dean into his home. Dean pauses, maybe it was his home. 

"Greetings, my name is Castiel. I am an AI of the A-GEL Space Station. I apologize, my signal is weaker the farther away it gets from the control room. Even weaker now that the station has been damaged. But I am currently stable, what can I do for you?" Castiel speaks, his voice gravelly and low just as Dean had heard before. Dean holds his breath for a second, he has only ever seen an AI up close once before this and it belonged to a man named Crowley. Crowley had been one of Dean's contracts, but after realizing that Crowley was just a dirty poker player with a hankering for mischief, Dean let him go. AI's were rare and expensive as hell. So whatever the A-GEL station had was most likely just as expensive and good. 

"Dean Winchester," Dean responds slowly, still studying the man, hologram, whatever, in front of him. "My ship took a nasty turn into an asteroid belt, I just need enough materials to repair her and get home." 

"Of course," Castiel nods, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "In the crates you will find several metals as well as unused modules and such. I hope they may be of use to you." 

Dean nods, turning toward the crates. He began to work, prying the crates open and collecting their goods into his bag. Dean continues this process for nearly ten minutes. Behind him, Castiel stood still, watching his every move. Dean pauses, looking over his shoulder uneasily. Castiel doesn't look away or shift his focus, he simply stares back into Dean's eyes. 

"Where's your crew?" Dean asks, taking a break and sitting down on one of the crates. He brushes off his hands and sighs. 

"Gone, I'm afraid. They fleed the station after it had gone through the same asteroid belt." Castiel answers.

"And what, they just left you here?" Dean asks, his brows furrowing. Castiel blinks a few times as if only now realizing he was left behind.

"Yes, it seems so," Castiel says quietly, his eyes dropping to the ground. Even his blue hologram figure falters. Dean scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. He just made an AI sad, he'd have to check that off his non-existent bucket list. Dean decides to shift the conversation elsewhere. Even though he was talking to an AI, he felt bad for making him unhappy. The AI seems so incredibly lifelike... probably why they were so expensive. 

"I have never heard of the A-GEL stations or anything like that, where do you come from? What's your organization for?" Dean inquires. Castiel perks up, his eyes rising to meet Dean's once more. 

"A-GEL is one of the oldest space associations originating from Earth. Our main focus was to aid lesser colonies and other ships through supplies, food, companionship, and more. Our last mission was supposed to be on the planet F-87, but the asteroid belt found us first." Castiel explains.

"Wait, you said planet F-87?" Dean says, folding his arms in his chest as he leans forward.

"That is correct," Castiel nods, his brows lowering in slight concern. 

"F-87 was overrun and destroyed by bandits over two hundred years ago. F-87 is history, hell, I learned about that incident in school, which bored me to death at the time." Dean says in disbelief.

Castiel remains speechless, words forming in his mouth but never coming out. He tilts his head and blinks several times, sending his holographic figure into a flickering scene for a few seconds.

"So you haven't seen another human... another being for nearly two hundred years," Dean says lowly. Dean can barely believe it, talking to an AI over 200 years old...

"Yes, that's true," Castiel responds softly. He didn't realize how much he misses his crew, being around people, talking. Castiel misses it all- unlike most AI who were only created to serve humans and act like robots, Castiel was a prototype. He was designed to serve, of course, but also much more. He was programmed to engage in conversations, learn, adapt, copy human feelings and use them as his own. He was what one would call a prodigy. Castiel was based on his creator, Jimmy Novak. Jimmy was a religious scientist who created many of the first AI, all naming them after godly beings or religious figures. Up until he died, Jimmy was a world-renowned creator. 

"Well, I am glad to have the honor of being the first person in a long time," Dean chuckles, relaxing against the crates again. Castiel cracks a genuine smile, his eyes crinkling gently.

"Thank you for getting stuck in an asteroid belt to find me," Castiel adds. Dean smiles, nodding his head. Castiel had character, alright 

"My pleasure," Dean fires back. "Now, I should probably get my ass moving or I will never get home." Dean stands to begin filtering through the other crates and metal pieces. Maybe he'll be able to find some extra wire too. 

"Where's home?" Castiel asks, walking over to where Dean was digging. Dean could almost swear he felt Castiel's breath on his arm, but he shook the thought. Castiel was a hologram AI- made up of lights and other sciencey shit Dean didn't understand, there was no way. 

"Earth. Kansas with my little brother, Sammy, to be more specific," Dean says, focusing at the task at hand rather than staring into the Castiel's oddly inviting eyes. Wires. Jackpot! He shoves the wires into his bag haphazardly. 

"Sounds beautiful," Castiel whispers. Dean's lips curl into a smile. 

~*~

It had been nearly three hours since Dean had begun digging and collecting supplies. He was able to weld a handful of metal plates and pieces onto Baby so there were no more exposed wires. Dean had even been able to add a few supplies to his ship such as space sealed food, first aid supplies and a handful of blankets and pillows. He was stocked pretty well now. The flashing lights and warnings inside Dean's ship were now limited to a few, mostly warning about him being off course and low fuel. It would be enough to get home, at least. All while chattering with Castiel each time Dean came in for more supplies. 

Dean found himself purposely forgetting something small to have to come back into the room and talk with Castiel. He began to grow accustomed to socializing with the AI, learning about his quirks and hobbies. Did you know AI's had hobbies? Dean learned that Castiel has a unique fascination with bees. Apparently, on one of Castiel's first missions with the crew, they had to transport a hive of bees to a colony in hopes to repopulate the dying species. Castiel was put in charge of monitoring and recording the bees, after all, he couldn't be stung. After that, his love of bees grew and his curiosity and fascination with them never ceased. In all honesty, Dean enjoyed watching the AI get excited to tell him about bumblebees and how furry they were. He was able to see Castiel's excitement rise until his eyes glimmered and his smile didn't fade. It was adorable. An AI loving bees. 

Dean returns to the control room, once again throwing off his gloves and sighing in relief. Baby was repaired enough now to continue the journey. Castiel was waiting patiently in the corner of the room, greeting Dean with a low, gravelly, 'hello.'

"So that's it. Baby is all repaired, a little tacky, but she'll make it," Dean sighs, rolling his neck to stretch it out. 

"Baby?" Castiel asks, his face scrunching into confusion. 

"My ship's name is Baby," Dean clarifies. Castiel nods in understanding, seemingly pleased with his answer. 

The two stand silence for a few moments. Neither one wanting to acknowledge what this meant. Dean clears his throat and purses his lips. Castiel shifts uncomfortably and drops his gaze to the floor. 

"I think I am late for dinner," Dean trails off. "At home." Castiel chuckles lowly, his eyes meeting Dean's in a silent plea.

"Take me with you," Castiel whispers, his words are so soft, barely heard. Dean's mouth hangs slightly agape, both of their breaths hanging in the air.

"I can do that?" Dean asks gently. Castiel's dark brows furrow gently, his lips pursed. 

"Possibly, yes." Castiel nods. "It's risky. It could work, but if it doesn't I will be shut down; lost forever." Dean sucks in a breath. He wasn't extremely advanced with technology and his big calloused fingers were usually clumsy. 

"Either way works for me," Castiel adds. "I don't want to be left alone again, I really enjoy your company." Castiel takes a step forward, his trench coat moving to the side to reveal the suit beneath. Dean was now close enough to Castiel to feel the buzz of electricity emitting from Castiel's holographic form. Close enough to see that Castiel's tie was slightly crooked, tied incorrectly. Close enough to see the stubble of his beard, the silent plea in his eyes. Dean's heart flutters. 

"You enjoy the company of a lone Hunter who was dumb enough to fly through an asteroid belt," Dean scoffs. Castiel smirks and shrugs. "I really enjoy the company of a blue AI, too." Castiel breathes a gentle sigh of relief, his smile growing. 

"What do I need to do?" Dean asks.

~*~

Dean was nearly thirty minutes out from Earth, he should be more excited, but he wasn't. He was actually a bit upset, his face riddled with distaste and displeasure. Baby was creaking, threatening to give out as Dean drew closer to Earth. He dislikes it, but silence greets him other than Baby's noises. He felt like he wanted to be left alone. But he most certainly wasn't. Within twenty minutes, Dean had been able to install Castiel's AI systems into his ship, leaving the A-GEL Space Station now completely abandoned. 

"Dean, I apologize for offend-" Castiel's voice says before getting cut off.

"You don't call Baby, 'tacky!' She's not old, she's vintage. Plus, we just took a joyride through rock town today so yeah, she's a bit rough on the edges." Dean grumbles defensively. He even goes as far as pouting slightly, gripping the thrusters tighter. Castiel's holographic figure appears beside him.

"I'm sorry I called your ship tacky," Castiel sighs slowly. "It's unique and suits you well. You have to understand, I haven't seen much in the last 200 years." Dean's face softens and he puffs out a short sigh.

"You're forgiven, but only because you're a cool AI," Dean says which is only partly the truth. Sure, Castiel was one hell of a cool AI, but he was also so much more than that. Castiel had character, he had an attitude, he was so incredibly realistic. Dean began to believe Castiel was alive. He was his own being. And it was a beautiful sight. Somehow, in the course of one day, he had found someone that might just mean as much or more than Baby meant to him. Besides Sammy, of course. 

"Oh right," Castiel rolls his eyes, his voice low, but he took no offense. Dean was improper compared to the crew and people Castiel had worked with before. And he liked it. He didn't have to be proper, he was learning, socializing, and enjoying another human's presence without feeling like he was being used only for scientific purposes. It gave Castiel a rebellious excitement. 

"What is Kansas like?" Castiel shifts the subject, the excitement in his chest growing. Dean smiles gently, sparing a glance to Castiel's holographic figure. 

"Just the right temperature, just the right weather, people can be a pain in the ass, but that's everywhere," Dean says. Dean has never been very good at explaining things in a fluent, sugar-coated way. He is always straight to the point, for the most part. But that is good enough for Castiel. 

"Kansas sounds pleasant," Castiel comments. Dean nods his head.

"Oh, and it has bees." 

Castiel's gazes wide-eyed and eager at Dean who only smirks as they enter Earth's atmosphere. 

**Author's Note:**

> I understand this isn't quite what the prompt wanted. I was going to make Castiel much more curious and playful with Dean as he wandered around the station but my 2 am brain, when I was writing this, forgot and turned dumb. So yeah. Honestly, this prompt is so odd and I usually am not a big fan of AU's or anything like that so I seriously don't know where my motivation came for this. Something just really really made me want to do this- and here it is! This is also my first Dean/Cas fanfiction even though they are one my of favorite ships. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed! <3 


End file.
